


dear flower boy

by yellsoonyoung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, flower boy, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellsoonyoung/pseuds/yellsoonyoung
Summary: Jihoon meets Soonyoung when he was trying to get flowers for his mom as it was her birthday. He ended up getting asked out by Soonyoung.





	dear flower boy

**Author's Note:**

> a really short one-shot !!! anw, follow @kwonschin yUS THANKS

“Mom, I’m going out for a while,” Jihoon said.

It was his mother’s birthday the next day and Jihoon wanted to get her flowers. He got a 10% discount for a bouquet from Han Flowers and he wanted to put it to good use.

As he reached the flower shop, he took notice of how beautiful the shop was decorated. It had nice roses around the signage which had the shop name on it and big ass bouquet beside the glass door.

The bells on the door jingled when Jihoon pushed it and made a ringing sound.

He looked around the shop and realised that there was nobody tending the store.

“The person-in-charge is probably in the storeroom trying to sort out stuff. It should be alright to look around and see which one I’d like to buy right?” Jihoon thought.

Just as he was about to put the small bouquet of flowers down on the table, a person-in-question came out.

“Tryna steal some flowers, huh?” He said, with a chuckle at the end.

Jihoon frowned. This guy was so not humorous. It was very _bad_ humor.

“Just tryna get some flowers for my mom, it’s her birthday,” Jihoon replied, trying to sound as nice as possible.

Jihoon, out of curiosity, tried to read the name on his nametag. “Kwon Soo-”

“Kwon Soonyoung, that’s me. How ‘bout you? Maybe Cheonsa*?” He beat Jihoon to it.

 “Lee. Ji. Hoon.”

“Woah, woah, woah. Chill man. Tell me, what kinda flowers d’you like?”

“You mean my _mom_?” Jihoon raised an eyebrow.

The taller rolled his eyes. “Not the point.”

They started discussing about what kind of flowers Jihoon’s mom would like, what her personality is and talking about basically the type of flowers that’d suit her taste.

“So, how much’s the bouquet? The-The one that I wanna, um, buy?” Jihoon stuttered. Soonyoung was staring at him in his eyes and Jihoon couldn’t help but notice how incredibly stunning the guy was. And his voice was really cute.

“$120, but because you’re kinda cute, I’ll give you the Cuties discount so it’s $110,” Soonyoung responded with a straight face, as if that was the most normal thing to say on Earth.

The younger felt his cheeks burn and diverted his eyes away from the other’s. He then proceeded to take out the 10% discount voucher and a hundred-dollar bill from his wallet and passed it to Soonyoung before saying, “Um, so it’ll be $99?”

“I should have known. Y’know what, screw it. Whatever. Yep, $99.”

Before Jihoon could go, Soonyoung stopped him.

“Hey, where do you stay?”

Jihoon hesitated for a moment. “Is he gonna ask me out?” He thought.

“W-Why?” Jihoon questioned.

Soonyoung let out a laugh. “You wanted me to deliver it to your house tomorrow, so?”

“Oh.” Jihoon’s face went red and he tried to cover his awkwardness by keeping a straight face but it obviously didn’t work.

While Jihoon was writing his address on the piece of paper, Soonyoung made his move.

“Are you free on Saturday?”

His eyes widened and he pursed his lips, trying not to show how shocked and glad and happy he was. And of course, he tripped on his words.

“I-I, um, I don’t kn…ow? Ye-yeah sure, I mean I’m free so like sure I gue…ss?” He mentally slapped himself.

Soonyoung grinned.

“Saturday, 10AM. I’ll be waiting in fronta your house and I have no idea where we’re going. Also, I have your number so I’ll text you. And,” Soonyoung paused before averting his eyes at Jihoon’s outfit-ripped jeans and a hoodie with some slip-ons-and continued, “wear a nice outfit.”

Jihoon blushed, for the fourth time that morning.


End file.
